


A Start of Something Good

by Finnijer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU Season 8, Adam is Saved, Ficlet Collection, Gen, I will change as the story goes, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possible Samandriel/Adam eventually?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 16:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1905642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finnijer/pseuds/Finnijer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samandriel saves Adam from the cage and although Adam doesn't want to, maybe he can trust this angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Start of Something Good

“Adam.”

He ignored the noise. The longer he ignored it, the better off he would be for a short amount of time. Michael had a strange need for attention. Lucifer not so much; even with Sam’s soul gone out of the cage, Lucifer minded his own business.

“Adam, you need to open your eyes.”

The voice sounded foreign, almost human. Adam was used to the screeching, high pitched sounds Michael and Lucifer made. This was different. Adam slowly opened his eyes expecting bright light to blind him. Instead he stared up into the off white ceiling of a dimly lit room.

“Hello Adam,” a voice came from his right.

It took a moment for him to gain his bearings. After a few moments of blinking, Adam turned his head. He lay on a bed, as his cheeks hit the pillow when he turned. Beside him, sitting in a chair was a young blond boy, probably a year or two younger than himself. He wore a strange white and red stripped shirt and a name tag that read Alfie. Adam surprised himself reading it so clearly. He’d been in the cage for so long he forgot what letters even looked like.

“My name is Samandriel and I’m an angel.”

“No,” Adam said weakly and shook his head. “Please no, not again.”

“Shhh, it’s okay. I’m a friend.”

Samandriel place a hand on Adam’s arm. Adam was too weak to pull away, however something told him he didn’t have too. Samandriel didn’t have the same cold stare the others did.

“Why should I trust you?”

“I wish I had a reason to give you, but I understand trust is built on actions, not words.” He removed his hand from Adam’s arm and sat back. “I heard they left you in the cage. I didn’t think it was fair. It took a while, but I got you out.”

“Why? So you can restart the apocalypse again?” Adam snapped bitterly.

“I got you out because you deserved to be saved. Castiel did not have the strength to save you both. He asked me to help you.”

“So what’s in it for you?” Adam scoffed when Samandriel looked at him bewildered. “You angels always have an agenda.”

“A pure soul was saved from hell that is what is in it for me.”

Adam sat up and stared at this angel in disguise. His eyes fell back to the name tag pinned to Samandriel’s shirt.

“Who’s Alfie?”

“Alfie was the current alias of the body I currently inhabit. He allowed me usage of his body as a vessel after I came to him when he wrecked his car.”

“So instead of healing the poor kid, you tricked him into taking his body.”

“No, that is not the case. I took Alfie to heaven and he gave me his earthly body to inhabit.”

Adam’s brows furrowed. “How is that possible? I thought you needed consent and a soul to inhabit the body.”

Samandriel sighed, “It’s a very tricky process, and one most angels are too impatient to try. Even then there is a high chance the empty body rejects us as a host. I happened to be lucky.”

“So there’s not a kid up there in your head screaming to be let out?”

“There is not another soul in this body. Just me.” Samandriel stood and put the wooden chair back at the small table. “I am going to allow you to rest. There is food if you require it in the refrigerator. I’ll return later to check on you.”

Without any other prompting, Samandriel disappeared. Adam would not say it out loud, but his gut told him to trust this angel. He did as suggested and laid back down on the bed. For the first time in a long time, Adam fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a ficlet for my bb Signe. More will be added when she gives suggestions.


End file.
